The Human Coat Rack
by awkwardtee
Summary: The Dimmer family has been keeping a secret for years. And after 19 years of keeping their blinds shut and their doors locked, that little secret slips out. And Elsa is right on it. (Rated M for Language)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the American Horror Story! Just the Dimmer family!

"Devil child." The words would slip out of her mouth like venom.

But little did they know, a small child stood on her tip-toes to peak over the kitchen counter. Watching her parents bicker and argue on their next plan.

She rubbed her running nose as she saw the smoke leaving from her mothers pink painted lips. Soon followed by the shaking of a head as she leaned further back into the floral pattered sofa. No matter what, she always admired how she held the cigarette loosely in between her fingers.

"Hush, shes in the other room-"

"What else do I need to call her? Freak! Mistake! I used all of them..."

"Ronda,please...We just need to hide-"

"And where the hell do we do that, Charles?" She snapped, putting out the cigarette on the glass table. "They've grown so fast, a hat wont even cover them anymore. The church is going to find us soon. And when they do, they'll kill her. Or even worse. Us."

"Then well...run away somewhere. Far away. Away from everyone."

There was a silence. A silence not uncommon for the young couple.

And as if there were no tomorrow, the Dimmer family packed up all of their belongings, strapped it all on top of their car and drove off. Not knowing where they were going but stopping in front of an old abandoned house. Ronda stepped out of the light blue car. Dropping her cigarette onto the dirt road and stepping on it with a sparkly heel. Crossing her arms over her chest, she surveyed the house. Ignoring the sound of a sigh coming from her new husband, Charles. His usual slicked back blonde hair now unruly and looking rather dirty. He walked over to the backseat and ducked down, looking though the slightly tinted window. Glaring at the pale little girl who sat patiently in the torn up leather seat. A beige dress covering her knees and her small hands folded neatly in her lap. He stopped at the girls neck. Not wanting to look at the horrible monstrosities growing from the top of her head.

"What did we do wrong?" He muttered to himself.

And ever since then, the Dimmers have been keeping a secret from the small town of Jupiter. Keeping it locked away in a room in the basement where they 'coincidentally' kept all of their crosses and bibles in. Only unlocking the door when both of them were home and opening the window at night.

But soon, they whole world will know of natures greatest mistake. Carmen Dimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen paced back and forth in the small white room. Her hands covering her ears, attempting to tune out the shouts and chants from outside. She could barely make them out.

"The child from hell!"

"Devil child!"

"She must be staked!"

It was her childhood all over again.

But what made her stop in her tracks was the sound of the sound of a creaky door opening behind her. Turning her head, she gave a small smile at the familiar freckled faced woman walking into the room. Eerie silence hung in the air as a nervous look was set across her features. With a shaky hand, she set a cup of something steaming on the side table next to the made up bed.

"You-uh." The woman cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact by looking at her hands "Didn't sleep?"

_'How can I with all those people screaming?'_ She thought but yet, kept her mouth shut. Simply shaking her head.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything." She said, keeping her eyes glued to her shoes.

And Carmen watched as she rushed back out the door. Slamming it behind her and sighing once she heard a muffled scream. The reactions did hurt her feeling very much, she wanted her parents. Especially her mother. She wondered what they did to them by now. The thought made her heart race and her palms sweaty as flashbacks from a few days ago flew past her mind.

"Don't you touch her!" She heard from downstairs.

Footsteps shook the walls as Carmen sat with her knees to her chest in the old antique closet. Tears threatening to run down her face as the footsteps got louder and louder. She started to hear things breaking from downstairs. The horrified screams from her mother made her start to sob.

"Come out right now!" A husky voice called out from outside the doors.

But the scared teenager stayed where she was. Remembering the instructions her father told her earlier.

_'Don't come out until me or your mother get you.'_

But they never came. The closet doors flew open and she was pulled out into the open by force. Landing onto her bare hands and knees violently. Splinters from the wood beneath her digging into her skin. The whole room white from the sudden exposure to the light shining through the small window beside her.

"She has…horns!"

"Its worse than I thought. This is the devils work."

"She needs to be punished."

And here she was. Stuck inside some old church in the middle of Jupiter. Suddenly, word got out that a girl with a horrible disfigurement that was from the work of the devil himself was in town and people immediately started protesting in front of the church to execute her. She's even seen some signs that said something about, 'Go back to the freak show.' How rude she thought.

But all she wanted was to feel the warm embrace of her mother.

"My, my." A heavily accented voice said from behind her.

She spun around quickly to see a blonde woman standing in the middle of her room, her presence almost haunting. Her perfectly curled hair framed her makeup covered face. Bright blue eye shadow making Carmen cringe as she walked closer towards her.

She peeled off her large fur coat and threw it on the bed with ease. Setting her hands on her hips as she looked at her from top to bottom. She suddenly felt as if she were some piece of meat. Sensing her insecurity, the mysterious woman chuckled, glancing her painted nails.

"Who..." Carmen chose her words carefully. "...are you?"

"Why my darling."

She gave a wide smile.

"My name is Elsa. And im going to make you a star."

~~~~AN~~~~

Thank all of your for reading! This is my first story and im freaking out about how many people followed it. I know its a bit...wonky but I promise that i will get better! Helpful criticism and ideas always appreciated! I hope you guys have an awesome day!

-JR


End file.
